


Matchmaker Fail

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Be Compromised 2014 Promptathon [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Matchmaking, Partnership, Threats of Bodily Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Barton, if you try to hook me up with one more wet-behind-the-ears baby agent, I will gut you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happilydancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happilydancing/gifts).



> Prompt by happilydancing: [Early partnership-Clint plays matchmaker trying to set up Natasha with young recruits](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/412023.html?thread=7776887#t7776887)

"Barton, if you try to hook me up with one more wet-behind-the-ears baby agent," Natasha stated very, very calmly, "I will gut you."

"Come on, Nat. Baby agent?" Clint brought in a second bowl of popcorn, having learned five weeks ago when they started the movie night tradition that once Natasha had the bowl, she didn't share. "Ward is totally the same age."

Natasha sniffed.

"And there the similarities end. I gotcha." He shook his head as he collapsed onto the couch beside her. "No more baby agents."

She picked up the remote.

"What about Coulson? You like Phil, right?"

Natasha turned a narrow-eyed glare his way.

Clint grinned and tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"On second thoughts, strangling is generally more satisfying."

Clint nearly choked on the popcorn. If Natasha was smugly satisfied at his discomfort, at least he was prudent enough not to comment on it.


End file.
